


Prince Skeppy fucks Servant Badboyhalo

by Kensho



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Prince skeppy au, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, They are boyfriends, Throne Sex, badboyhalo is a servant, cum, raunchy, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kensho/pseuds/Kensho
Summary: Au where skeppy and bad fuck in that prince skeppy Au
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

"oh honey I love you" Skeppy mumbled, caressing Bad's face carefully. An adoring smile tugged at Bad's lips, teetering on the edge of embarrassment.  
"I love you too Skeppy" he whispered, running his hands through Skeppy's hair and sighing blissfully. 

Skeppy leaned in and kissed his lips, forcing his tongue into Bad's mouth and taking in his adorable whimpers. Bad hesitantly tugged his hair, and barely grinded on Skeppy's lap. Skeppy groaned into the kiss, pulling away slightly and squeezing Bad's hips.  
"Do you want to have sex on the throne?" Skeppy asked, a smirk growing on his face at Bad's obvious want but reluctance showing through.

"Uh-! Really? Are you sure? What if we get caught...?" Bad nervously gulped, glancing around the throne room. It was late and no one was here right now but there was always a chance a guard could walk in at any moment... Keeping their relationship a secret was already hard enough so doing something that risky was worrying.  
"Only if you want too. And don't worry we just have to be quiet." Skeppy reassured him, rubbing his thumbs into his sides and squeezing lightly. 

"Ok yeah I want to do it here." Bad admitted, pressing down on Skeppy's lap needily. Skeppy chuckled, already untying the threads that held Bad's shirt together and tossing it to the red carpet beneath them.  
Bad stood up to take his pants off, and to wait for Skeppy's next commands.

"Take off my clothes for me, like you do every night." Skeppy grinned, sitting on his throne and waiting for Bad to get on with it. Bad started off with his shirt, unbuttoning the small pesky buttons one by one and slowly exposing his toned chest that he could never keep his eyes of off.  
He removed his shoes, then his pants, leaving his boxers on even if he already wanted to see him. He took off his socks, all of his clothes folded neatly to the side and then he finally took his boxers off, an even blush coating his face with Skeppy staring at him smugly from his seat. 

"Suck it Bad, we don't have anything else to use." Skeppy commanded in a sing-songy voice, trying to tease and embarrass Bad further. Bad nodded, putting it straight into his mouth and bobbing slowly at the tip at first.  
Skeppy hummed in content, the thrill of doing this on his throne was worth it. Bad must've thought the same with how eagerly he was sucking and bobbing his head, Skeppy's dick was hitting the back of his throat every once in awhile and it literally took the breath out of his lungs. 

Skeppy had to pull him off his dick to get him to stop. "Bad, shit, you're going to make me cum just from that if you keep it up. Come on take your boxers off." Bad licked his lips and quickly took his boxers off like he was asked, getting closer to Skeppy and his throne.  
"Come sit in my lap." Skeppy patted his lap, naked and sitting proudly.

Blood rushed to Bad's face but he listened, getting back into the position they were originally in when they were just kissing. Skeppy took his time, feeling Bad's chest, toying with his sensitive nipples and lingering on past hickies that were still taking their time to fade. 

"Remember this one, when I bent you over my bed and fucked you right there." He reminded Bad of that night, when Bad helped him get ready for bed but was being an absolute tease which led to that. Bad averted his eyes, looking at the tapestry on the walls instead.

"Oh and this one, I took you right behind the castle, you were so loud, but I like that." He laughed, pressing at the hicky and then leaning towards his collarbone.  
"Here let me give you some new ones for you to look at, so you can remember how I fucked you right on my throne."  
Bad shivered, a stifled moan leaving his mouth but he quickly cut himself off. 

Skeppy was sucking and biting, going around his collarbone which was by far his most sensitive spot.  
"S-sgeppy people might see"

Skeppy pulled away and admired his work "good, they'll know you're taken and getting ruined by someone already. You're mine Bad and I'm making sure everyone knows what's mine." He answered possessively.

"Skeppy everyone already knows I'm yours, I'm your personal servant." Bad giggled, pressing his chest up against Skeppy's.  
Skeppy rolled his eyes and landed his hands on Bad's ass. "Sure whatever" he answered dismissively, groping his ass and focusing on that instead. Bad yelped, covering his mouth and leaning on Skeppy's shoulder. 

Skeppy prodded his fingers at Bad's entrance, encircling it and pulling at the skin, simply listening to Bad whimper and whine like a needy slut. He pushed his fingers past the muscle, hearing Bad's breathing pick up and having him squirm in his lap.  
"Skeppy stoop teasing me" he begged, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Fine fine" he gave in, he had his fun so he should probably get back to pleasing Bad. He kept one hand on Bad's waist, he spat on the other and pumped his dick.  
"Ok are you ready?" He asked, lifting Bad above his cock, lining himself up, his head rubbing against him.

"Please take me, my king." Bad whispered, knowing just how much Skeppy loved to be called his king. He lowered Bad onto him, hearing him hiss and feeling his nails dig into his skin. "You alright?" Skeppy asked carefully, sitting still to let him adjust and running his hand through his hair to comfort him.

"Ye-yeshh mmm" Bad kept his moaning to a minimal, in hopes no one would be able to hear him other than Skeppy. He Lifted his hips halfway, with the help of Skeppy, and went back down on him. Bad buried his face in Skeppy's neck, breathing hard and rocking his hips back and forth. 

"You're doing so good Bad, you're taking your king so well." Skeppy moaned in his ear, leaning back onto his throne and help Bad lift and lower his hips. Bad was enjoying the feeling of being filled and fucked right on the throne, but he'd never admit just how many times he's dreamed of this. 

"A--aah go fast-er geppy!" He managed to moan out, Skeppy used his hold on Bad's hips to help him bounce on his dick. Just watching his dick disappear into bad was intoxicating, the knot in his gut tightened and he panted out a few feeble moans alongside Bad. 

He couldn't help thrusting up in time with Bad, giving him that extra sense of pleasure, skin slapping skin and speeding up. Bad knew he couldn't leave marks on Skeppy's skin so he bit on his own lip to keep quiet from the intense pleasure. 

"Oh my god Bad." Skeppy groaned, still fucking him rythmically. 

"I'm going to marry you some day" he confessed, truly in love with his boyfriend.  
"Hnn-huuh?!" Bad could barely speak without his moans getting in the way. 

"No one will stop me from marrying you, you're mine Bad, you'll be my king." Bad was getting incredibly close, he could cum any second now.

"You'll go from a servant to the King," he grunted and slammed Bad onto his dick and followed up with quick shallow thrusts.  
"Ooh I love you Skeppy." Bad groaned, cumming on their chests but still rocking his hips to get Skeppy to cum inside of him.  
Skeppy enjoyed his lackluster efforts, he thrusted and moved Bad for him, eventually cumming inside and enjoying the look Bad had on his face. 

"You love being filled with my cum, don't you?" Skeppy teased, still fucking him slowly and groping his thighs.  
"Mhm, it feels good and I feel loved and full." Bad mumbled, still coming down from the ephoria and feeling a bit loopy. He stayed inside of Bad, keeping him on his lap and rubbing his back soothingly, waiting for him to get some energy back. 

"You're really gonna marry me?" Bad asked. 

"Obviously, we've been together for years now. I'm not gonna leave you just because my parents want me to marry some rich princess. I only love you" He sounded a bit resentful towards the end but quickly calmed down when he heard Bad sniffling.  
"Baby? Are you alright?" He caressed his sides and pulled him into a hug. 

"S-sorry I just thought you'd leave me once you had to get married. You want a queen not a servant. You want a woman not a man, I can't even give you a baby, a prince or princess." Bad was crying a bit now, Skeppy could feel his tears falling onto his shoulder. 

"Darryl no no. You need to tell me when you feel like this, I'm sorry Bad, I thought you knew how much I loved you. I don't care about women Bad, I've been with you just fine. And we can start a family some other ways." He reassured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and his hair. 

"Thank you Zak, I feel better... Also we should probably clean up and go back to your room before somone catches us." Bad said in a hushed voice, lifting his head and kissing Skeppy on the lips quickly. 

"Then let's go, my future husband." Skeppy smirked when Bad blushed and turned away again.


	2. Bath house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, the bath is like a pool but shallow

Skeppy was doing his scheduled training for the day with the knights. Bad stood off to the side, keeping an eye on them, more specifically Skeppy's bare chest.  
It was hard to look away, he was good looking and it was easy to see that he was strong which was something Bad found attractive. 

Skeppy looked over his shoulder towards Bad and winked. Bad flushed red and looked towards the floor instead, even if he had already been caught.   
Skeppy always does that when he's training and he always catches Bad staring and makes an effort to tease him about it. 

"Hey Bad wanna come train with me?" Skeppy asked with a large grin, motioning him over.

"Uhm no I'm good, I already trained this morning." Bad dismissed, waving his hand awkwardly. "Ugh don't make me say it." Skeppy groaned, Bad quirked a brow, unsure what he was talking about but urging him to continue.

"Darryl come train with me" ah, that's what he means. He groaned but walked over, unenthusiastically "yes.. prince, Zak" he sighed out, standing next to Skeppy and waiting for his orders.   
What he didn't expect was for Skeppy to grab his shoulders and have his back face Skeppy's chest. He let it happen, still thinking that they would be training somehow in this position.

Then Skeppy put his hands on his hips, digging his fingers in just a bit.   
"aH! Wait what are you doing?" Bad rushed out, feeling light on his feet and nervousness building up.

"Calm down I'm just helping you get into position." Skeppy chuckled, his fingers lingering there and then he pulled Bad against his body, against his sweaty chest and the growing erection through his baggy pants. 

Bad gasped, worriedly looking to the other people around them but they were either not caring or doing something else.   
"Could one of you knights get me a bow and arrow?" Skeppy called, still keeping Bad up against him and squeezing his hips every now and then. It was hard for bad to keep his breathing even, he got flustered easily, Skeppy knew this. 

One of the knights handed Skeppy the bow and arrow, so finally Bad didn't have hands holding him and teasing him. It was a brief breath of fresh air until Skeppy grabbed his hands.

"Here you hold the bow like this... I'll draw the arrow for you, just hold the bow." Skeppy hummed, his head buried in the crook of Bad's neck. Bad held the arch of the bow, while Skeppy's hand was over his own and rubbing over his knuckles which was largely distracting instead of helpful.

Skeppy drew the arrow back for him, letting it go and it hit the target which Bad didn't even notice was there.   
"Great job! See how easy that was?" Skeppy smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Bad's neck before leaving him there. 

He whipped around to give Skeppy a shocked look, mouth opening and closing trying to find the right words but just staying silent. Skeppy on the other hand sent him another wink and put the bow away.

"C'mon Bad I need a bath." He walked past him, leaving the court and walking into the castle. Bad ran after him, glad to finally leave the view of all those knights. 

"Skeppy you can't just do that, that was so risky and embarrassing!" Bad cried out in a hushed tone once he caught up to Skeppy. Skeppy could only laugh and grab his hand.  
"Bad I was just helping you don't worry about it. Come on let's go to my room, we can take a bath together and uh maybe some more."   
Skeppy nudged his side, knowing Bad would never refuse a bath together. Bad squeezed his hand back, swinging their arms slightly "fine, I'll set up the bath and get you some new clothes." 

They walked in comfortable silence towards Skeppy's room which was luckily not that far from the training grounds. There were no other servants around at this time, they were usually busy preparing dinner by now so they didn't have to worry about getting caught in the halls. 

Skeppy let go of his hand to open the door, both of them walking in and he made sure to lock the door behind him. "Ok you just wait here I'll go make sure the bath is ready." Since Skeppy is the prince he had his own personal bath house connected to his room which came in handy for them to spend close time together.   
"Nooo let me come with you." Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad's waist, swaying side to side a bit. "Fine! Come on you can let go." Bad tried to get his arms off of him but his grip was tight. 

"No, let's walk like this." Skeppy grumbled, taking a few steps forward and having Bad walk too. 

Bad delt with it, it certainly wasn't the first time Skeppy got this clingy. They shuffled into the bath room and even while Bad grabbed the scrubs and soaps Skeppy was trailing kissing along his neck and shoulder.   
"Skeppy stop I need to take your clothes off now." Bad 'hmph'd as Skeppy finally let him go. 

"Ok ok go ahead, but once we're in the bath I'm not letting you go." Bad sighed, although he seemed annoyed he actually was really enjoying it. He set the things down, turning around and undoing the cloth wrapped around Skeppy's waist and pulling down his pants and briefs, he wasn't wearing shoes already. 

"Get in the bath I need to take my clothes off." He hummed, pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his pants off. Skeppy took his seat in the bath, eyeing Bad carefully.   
"Come here," he held an arm out, Bad came over and got into the warm water with him once he was ready. "Let me wash you, you trained hard today." He spoke up.

"But I want to touch youuuu" Skeppy whined and put a hand on Bad's knee, rubbing it and trailing his hand further up his thigh. "You can touch me afterwards, you're dirty." Bad pushed his hand away, pursing his lips and reaching out the bath for the scrub but Skeppy caught his arm.

"Darryl let me touch you." He ordered, leaning in and grabbing his other arm as well.

"Skeppy you can't use that for sex! Only for actual orders." Bad groaned out, struggling against Skeppy's tough grip. 

"Darryl please you know I was horny earlier too, you're so irresistible, the way you stared was so cute." Skeppy mumbled, grabbing both of Bad's wrists with his one hand, using his other hand to tease his chest. 

"Ss-stop" he slurred out lamely, barely trying to resist.  
"Do you stare at the other men too?" Skeppy asked, barely crossing the line of sounding jealous.

"N-no! Only you! You're my prince I focus on you Skeppy." Bad hurriedly spoke, finally snapping out of his dazed mind.   
Skeppy smirked, letting go of Bad's hands "perfect" he leaned more over and kissed up his neck, leaving a hickey on his throat and neck.

"Zak! No! That's too high everyone will see that!" Bad pushed him away from his neck but the damage had already been done, two large hickies were already forming on his neck.   
"Oh well, I guess it's too late so I should just give you more." Skeppy giggled, going back to sucking on his collarbone and up towards his neck, listening to the sweet moans Bad would let out. 

"Skeppy knock it off!" He huffed out once he got the smallest bit of breath.   
"You really want me to stop now that your hard?" Skeppy tried to reason, reaching his hand into the shallow water and stroking Bad's dick slowly. Bad choked on his words, grabbing onto Skeppy's shoulders and steadying himself. 

"Oh my gosh Skeppy fine! What do you want to do!?" He broke, giving in and melting under Skeppy's slow strokes.  
"Just let me fuck you, I'll make you feel so good Bad, let me take care of you." Skeppy whispered huskily, running his hands up his waist and along his bare legs. He brought Bad closer and kissed his lips, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. 

"Mmm... Okay.." Bad agreed against the kiss, letting Skeppy slip in his tongue and explore his mouth needily. Skeppy slotted himself between Bad's thighs and grinded against him, muffled moans leaving their mouths. 

Bad loosened up, relaxing in the warmth of the water and wrapping his legs around Skeppy's waist. Skeppy hummed in approval, biting his lip a final time before pulling away. 

"Do your friends ever ask why you look like this,, hickies and rough kisses all over?" Skeppy questioned, wanting to know if they could tell that Bad was getting ruined by the prince. 

"Sometimes Dream will comment on a hickey, or Vurb makes a crude joke." Bad spoke quietly, embarrassment growing from recalling the incredibly awkward events.   
"Oh? What do you tell them?" Skeppy pushed on, holding Bad's body against his. 

"Well, I just tell Dream it's a bruise from work or I ignore Vurb, they believe me I think." Skeppy scoffed, covering his mouth and shaking his head. "Yeah sure, you can believe that." Bad scowled but ignored him, of course his friends don't think he's fucking the prince of the kingdom, that's so crazy. 

"Whatever are you gonna HMM me or what?" He asked, censoring out the curse with an angry hum. 

"Yeah I'll Fuck you, you wanna do it inside the bath?" Skeppy asked, already positioning himself at Bad's entrance. "Yes... Just do it already." 

"Aww now you want it, beg for it Bad, you made me wait this long." Skeppy teased, rubbing the tip along Bad's skin for extra measure.

"Are you serious?" Bad asked, his annoyance was building up. "Ffff- Zak please, I really need my king right now." He begged, wrapping his arms around Skeppy's neck to pull him in even closer. Although he was annoyed, he wanted to cum and feel Skeppy more than anything right now. 

"Ok then, since you're asking so nicely." Skeppy pushed in slowly, stopping once he bottomed out inside of Bad. 

"There, isn't it nice? Being filled by the prince, I'm all yours Bad" Skeppy grinned at the lewd face Bad had, mouth left hanging open and eyes shut tight, brows furrowed in concentration. 

"You can move.." Bad told him in a hushed moan, sounding so incredibly whiney under him. 

"I know I can, but I like just having you on my dick, it feels good." Skeppy couldn't help but rile him up, he always acted so cute afterwards.   
"Wh-wha?? Sgeppy please" tears were barely starting to form in the corners of his eyes, he even attempted to rock his own hips back and forth.

Without warning, Skeppy pulled out only to thrust back inside of him. The water around them sloshed back and forth with the motion while Bad threw his head back and mewled cutely.   
"I've got an adorable boyfriend, I'm so lucky" Skeppy kissed him again, soft short kisses all over his face as he thrusted into him.   
Bad could barely form a sentence, constant moans and broken noises left his mouth.   
Skeppy picked up the pace, becoming a little more rough and going faster. He held Bad in place and fucked into him quickly.

He slowed to a stop so he could lift Bad and lay him down on the floor instead of inside the water.

Bad arched his back against the cement "sgeppy! Your pushing the water out the bath!" Bad complained, even while getting fucked he focused on the most trivial things.

"Bad pay attention to me, don't think about anything else just me."   
Skeppy shushed him, biting into his shoulder and leaving more marks over his body. His hips stuttered as he came inside of Bad with a low tired moan before pulling out.   
He loved the sight of his cum inside of Bad, who's thighs were trembling and shaking. 

He got in between his legs, stroking his dick and staring up at his cute face. He put Bad's dick in his mouth, his reaction was immediate, his hands flew to Skeppy's hair pulling on it and squeezing his thighs around his head. Skeppy bobbed his head slowly, going down on his dick and feeling it hit the back of his throat various different times.

"Sgeppy I'm gunna cum!" Bad cried out, tensing his legs as the orgasm washed over him before letting go of Skeppy, immediately feeling bad since he held in him place and forced him to swallow.   
"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry." He sat up and held Skeppy's face in his hands. 

Skeppy licked his lips and rubbed his hands up and down his thighs "don't worry about it Bad, I don't mind. Now let's finish taking that bath hm?" 

Bad scrunched his face up "ugh we're all pruny though, I told you we should've finished first."   
Skeppy shrugged "oh well, c'mon let me clean you up first then you can wash me." He pulled Bad back into the bath and laughed at his angry growls.

"Fine let's finish the bath, get back in." Bad ordered, getting ready to finally wash him like he had meant to at first.


End file.
